Star Wars: Darth Vader, Jedi Hunter
by CristianoMarquez
Summary: Set 4 years after the events of Order 66. Vader had become a feared figure within the empire, known by most. Still, some Jedi remain alive. It is up to Vader to hunt them down. In doing so, he will encounter some who he once considered friends, will he succeed in his mission? Or will the mighty Vader find more than he bargained for? Read and review, please.


Star Wars: Vader, Jedi hunter

Set 4 years after the events of Order 66. Vader had become a feared figure within the empire, known by most. Still, some Jedi remain alive. It is up to Vader to hunt them down. In doing so, he will encounter some who he once considered friends, will he succeed in his mission? Or will the mighty Vader find more than he bargained for?

Chapter 1: Prologue: A new challenge?

Somewhere in the outer rim:

A cloaked figure paced through a field of pine trees with great speed and athleticism. His brown robes waved behind him as he skillfully evaded obstacles in his way. He suddenly stopped in his tracks with a skid, his boots digging into the dirt as he did. In front of him was a man dressed in shiny-white battle armour. It was the outfit of a Stormtrooper.

The trooper instantly raised his rifle at the robed figure, his hands slightly trembling as he did. "Hands up, Jedi scum!" He yelled as his finger gripped the trigger. The robed figure remained still for a moment. Then, he moved, too fast for the stormtrooper's non-force sensitive eyes to follow. The Jedi then lashed out with a well-placed kick, his boot crashing hard into the trooper's temple.

The blow had such a violent impact that the stormtrooper was knocked into one of the pine trees. He bounced back and rolled over once before slipping out of consciousness. The figure removed the hood from his head, revealing the chubby face of a Besalisk. He knelt down and grabbed the stormtrooper's blaster rifle from the ground before pressing his back into one of the pine trees.

He stood there waiting for a few moments when he heard the sound of twelve boots trampling towards him in the distance. They didn't slow down as they came closer, so they weren't aware of his presence. The Besalisk focussed, calling upon the force. He had hidden his abilities for a long time, making a simple living as a trader here on this desolate rock in the outer rim. But it seemed the Empire had finally caught up with him. He knew of the reputation of these Jedi-hunting squads.

They were led by a figure called Vader. A man who's name spread like a terror throughout the galaxy. Accompanying him were some of the finest remnants of the clone wars, the 501st legion. There was very little chance he was going to get out of this alive, but he refused to go down without a fight. He was Yexo, a former Jedi-knight and General of the clone wars. He would once more show his might…

The stormtroopers ran past his position without noticing him behind the thick tree. Yexo then appeared from behind it, facing their backs. In his two upper arms he held the E-11 blaster rifle. He opened fire shortly after, nailing the two troopers at the rear in their backs with two well-aimed shots, all the while running forward and closing the distance to the remaining four.

They turned around only to see a raging Besalisk storm towards them. Two more shots were fired, and two more troopers collapsed in pain. Only two of them had survived the initial surprise attack, and they fired back mercilessly. But the large four-armed Besalisk flipped himself up into the air with great grace and surprising speed, avoiding the shots.

He landed behind the two troopers and swung out with his rifle, hitting one of them in the lower back, knocking him down and out with a sickening crunch. The last stormtrooper yelled out in shock as he turned towards the menacing Yexo. He tried to fire his weapon but was thrown to the side by a strong push of the force. A shot from point-blank range then finished him off.

Yexo stood panting for a second or two, it had been a while since he had had to exert himself so much. But he had done it, it seemed. These stormtroopers proved no match for him. But then, his attention was drawn by a presence in the force. It sent a shock through him, it was darker than anything he had ever felt before, shrouding his mind suddenly. He gulped. It seemed Vader was here.

He dropped the rifle as a daunting, black sillhouette dawned up in the distance. The sound of Vader's heavy breathing was loud and sent a chill down his spine. Suddenly, a beam of red light appeared next to the black figure and Yexo dropped two of his hands into his pockets, before brandishing two lightsabers, their green beams lighting up at the same time.

This was the first time he had been forced to use them after Order 66. But they were necessary now, without a doubt. Vader had approached slowly and now stopped, only a short distance away from the Jedi. They were now face to face, their bodies being lit up by the shimmering light of their weapons.

"So you stand and fight, Jedi. How unwise." Vader's voice boomed suddenly. Yexo smirked widely. "Running wouldn't do me much good, now would it?" He responded as his boots dug firmly into the soil. "Prepare to be crushed." Vader spoke softly as he dashed forward with blinding speed.

Yexo threw up both of his lightsabers to block the Sith's attack and was only partially able to as he was thrown back from the force of the blow. He recovered just in time to lean out of the way of Vader's slash and flipped over subsequently, landing graciously on his feet. He then countered by stabbing out with his left blade and swinging from above with his right simultaneously.

Vader blocked the stab and leapt back to get out of the way of the swing. He then pushed out with his free hand. Yexo roared in shock as he was sent flipping over backwards through the air out of control. He had never felt such a display of force power before… He finally came to a halt when his back crashed into one of the pine trees. His massive weight dragged the entire tree down with him.

He growled in pain as he pushed himself up out of the shards of wood that once made up the tree. He ignited his lightsabers as soon as he got back on his feet and dropped back into his stance. "You should know when the fight is lost, Jedi. But I enjoy a challenge, so show me what you can do." He taunted as he motioned his opponent in.

Yexo reacted to the taunt by dashing in once more. He and Vader commenced in a dance, Yexo violently stabbing and slashing out with his lightsabers in a well orchestrated-attack. But Vader's blade was there to meet every strike, seemingly never dwindling or tiring. The Besalisk Jedi was tiring however, his breathing getting heavier and heavier with every failed attempt to rid of the Sith lord.

Then suddenly, as if Vader had had enough of playing, he struck back. Yexo screamed out in pain as he stumbled back. One of the arms he was wielding a lightsaber with dropped down, being perfectly severed by the raw heat of Vader's blade. Now, stuck with only one weapon, Yexo had no choice but to defend. He managed to block and dance out of the way of some of the strikes, but Vader had purposely lured him into a mistake. With the road to his target now open wide, Vader pounced on Yexo like a hungry predator.

He removed Yexo's remaining sword-arm with a flick of his blade, the Besalisk dropping down to his knees in agony with a thud. Then, Vader's free hand shot out and his black glove wrapped itself around Yexo's sack-like throat. The Jedi grunted in pain as Vader lifted his hulking frame of the ground without having to exert himself. "You put up a good fight, Jedi. But it's time to end it now."

Vader's black-gloved hand then squeezed together with force. Yexo's neck was broken instantly and his lifeless body dropped down to the ground with a thud. Vader's blade retracted and he turned around swiftly before pacing off, never taking a look back.

Coruscant, the Imperial Palace throne room:

The Emperor sat in his throne, his cloak covering most of his badly deformed, grey-skinned face. He was flanked by two of his Imperial guards, dressed in their characteristic crimson red costumes. Vader came marching in, followed by a squadron of stormtroopers that hurriedly attempted to keep up with the pacing Sith lord.

Vader knelt deeply in front of his master, his head bowed down. "My master. I have returned from our mission in the Outer rim. It turned out our intelligence was correct. There was a Jedi there, the one called Yexo Tucko." He stated. Vader really hated reporting on his missions like this. The Emperor always seemed to be dissatisfied with him, no matter how well he had performed his task. It fed his hatred and it made him stronger.

The Emperor laughed loudly as he pressed his thin, white fingers against each other and leaned forward. "And you've disposed of him, I presume?" He asked, a grin still on his demonic face. Vader looked up. "Yes, my Master. He was no match for me."

The Emperor nodded his head beneath his cloak. "Good, good. One less Jedi to worry about. Too bad it was such a low profile one…" Vader growled softly. This was exactly what he had meant about his master always downplaying his accomplishments. "I have wiped out another Jedi, as is what you wished of me. These rats hide themselves well, my master." Vader stated, all the while staying in his kneeling position.

"Yes, yes, they do. That is true, my young apprentice. But intelligence has reported something of late that could be of interest to us." The Emperor said, his yellow cold eyes flaring up. "Another Jedi has been found?" Vader asked, his breathing getting even louder in anticipation. "Oh yes, Lord Vader. Quite the high profile one, if I might add. It seems former Jedi high-council member Eeth Koth has had the audacity to show himself. A Master such as him could prove a challenge, even for you. It is essential that you eradicate him."

Vader hissed. A challenge, for him? How dared his Master take his ability in doubt like that? "Where is he?" The Sith Lord demanded. "He has been spotted by one of our spies operating in the outer rim. It seems he's now working for the Hutts on his homeworld of Nar Shaddaa. The fool actually uses his lightsaber in the open. It is time to punish such defiance."

Vader then rose up to his feet swiftly. "I will make my way back to the outer rim then, my master." The Emperor roared in laughter once more. "Don't return here before Koth is dead!"

Vader then turned around and paced away. "I won't fail you." The squadron of troopers allowed him to pass in between of them before turning around and hurriedly following him out of the throne room.

=End of Chapter 1=


End file.
